Hulk Vol 3 5
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Timestream ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** **** **** ***** ****** *** ** The End of Time *** Kang's Trophy Room Items: * * * * * Wolverine's Skeleton * * * from Ultron * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = This story continues from Original Sin... A group of explorers have reached the top of Mount Everest. The celebrations are interrupted when the Hulk rises out of the snow then leaps away. Later in the United Republic of Valnon, the leader of that country addresses his people, telling them that with their new gamma powered weapons they will finally be able to intimidate the United States. In the middle of his rant, the Hulk comes crashing down and he destroys all the gamma weapons in the country. When the story reaches the news, North Valnon has declared that they are scrapping their gamma weapons program, but nobody knows why. Later, at the Beehive, Melinda Leucenstern, Patricia Wolman, Daman Veteri, and Randall Jessup are surprised to see the Hulk has returned. However, when Melinda refers to him as the Hulk, he tells her never to call him that again and insists that they call him Doc Green instead. Green thanks them for their assistance and informs them that he will be working to change the world, giving them one last chance to walk away, otherwise they must work for him through the duration. He then begins getting down to work immediately, cutting his arm and asking his assistants to collect a sample of his blood so they can work on a serum that can cure gamma mutates. Melinda then asks if Bruce Banner is okay, since the last they heard of him he had been shot in the head. The gamma-spawned creature formally known as the Hulk tells Leucenstern that Banner is okay, not letting on that he is in full control and Banner's personality is screaming to be let out from within his mind. He then talks to Randall Jessup about how they will be working on nanites that will be able to function in his gamma irradiated blood and then launches a gamma detecting probe into space. Later, Patricia Wolman and Daman Veteri are working on the serum and nanites per Doc Green's instructions. Knowing that it is impossible to cure the Hulk, they question what these cures could be for. Looking at the finished vials of serum, they note that some of them are red and one is blue, and begin realizing what Doc Green plans on doing. Observing from his own lab, Doc Green asks Melinda how Patricia's illness going and learns that she has kept private about it. Deducing that the Doc plans on making his nanites out of Adamantium, she asks him where he will get a supply of the expensive metal. He opens a portal that takes them to the very end of time. There they arrive at Kang the Conqueror's trophy room where the Hulk finds the inert body of Ultron. Pulling off one of the robot's arms, it provides him with the Adamantium he needs. They then return to their own time where he begins harvesting the Adamantium in an atomic smelter. One Week Later Doc Green's probe picks up the location of his first target in Northern California. In the city of Fresno, a fuel tanker has derailed and caught fire, threatening to explode. As people flee the scene, Rick Jones approaches the blazing inferno and transforms into A-Bomb to contain the blast. He quickly claps his hand with sufficient force to snuff out the flames. With the threat over, A-Bomb reverts back to human form. He is then approached by Doc Green who is impressed by his display. Doc Green explains that he has decided that gamma weapons need to be eliminated, including the ability for anyone to turn into a Hulk. When the Doc asks Rick to let him inject him with a cure, Jones responds by turning into A-Bomb and striking Doc Green with a blow powerful to knock Green into a some boulders. This dispels any belief that Rick Jones was going to be the easiest one to cure, and so Doc Green prepares to fight back. | Solicit = • New writer Gerry Duggan (DEADPOOL) joins superstar artist Mark Bagley on an all new arc! • HULK is now............ • BANNER no more??? | Notes = Continuity Notes * Doc Green mentions the time he saved Rick's life. That happened way back in when Bruce Banner pushed Jones out of harms way during the gamma bomb explosion that turned him into the Hulk. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included